The present invention relates to an optical system for optical communications that may be applied to spatial multiplex optical communications.
There has so far been an optical apparatus proposed for coupling a multicore fiber to a plurality of single-core fibers.
For instance, JP(A) 2013-20227 discloses an optical apparatus comprising a first optical system S1 that sits on optical axes of a plurality of beams exiting out from a multicore fiber such that the optical axes of the beams are mutually displaced from parallel to space them away from one another, and a second optical system S2 in which the optical axes of a plurality of beams mutually displaced from parallel on the first optical system S1 side are mutually aligned to nearly parallel.